


The Trade - (221B ficlet in which John takes his uncle's name & gender)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1800s, 19th Century, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1800s, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - John Barry, FTM John Watson, Future Character Death, Gender Dysphoria, Hey, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Future Minor Character Death, Implied/Referenced Future Minor Character Death BEWARE, John Barry AU, John's Middle Name, M/M, Minor Character Death, Name Change, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Transition, ftm character, ok that's good now, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: Summary:~~"You could attend school, become a doctor, under my name." Hamish explained.This is mostly based off of ACD's canon, with a little bit of BBC inspiration.It’s the start of the industrial revolution. John wants to become a man, but now he also wants to become a doctor. He’s been living with his uncle for four years now, & has all but forgotten his father. But now Hamish is dying. In this iteration, I’m testing out a different name. Instead of naming the uncle John Joseph Watson, I’m naming him Hamish John Watson. John goes by his uncle’s middle name bc he respects his uncle & the name has been in the family. The fact that he “hates” his “middle” name in canon, is bc it’s his uncle’s name, not his. John leaves Hamish for his uncle.
Relationships: John Watson & John Watson's Family, John Watson & John Watson's Father, John Watson & John Watson's Mother, John Watson & John Watson's Uncle, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Trade - (221B ficlet in which John takes his uncle's name & gender)

**Author's Note:**

> In this iteration, I’m testing out a different name. Instead of naming the uncle John Joseph Watson, I’m naming him Hamish John Watson. John goes by his uncle’s middle name bc he respects his uncle & the name has been in the family. The fact that he “hates” his “middle” name in canon, is bc it’s his uncle’s name, not his. John leaves Hamish for his uncle.

“Mar- John, your uncle is asking to see you” John’s mother called, stumbling over John’s name. 

John rose from reading a borrowed textbook in his uncle’s studio, “Yes, mum.”

Through the open door, John saw Hamish taking repose in bed. His skin was skin pale & his body was gaunt. He was so far removed from the man John once knew. Consumption had drawn out Hamish’s soul, like sun bleaches red cloth. The sun bleaches slowly. The white death kills fast. John stayed well back from his uncle, though he longed to touch him.

“John, you know I have little time remaining. Your mother & I have discussed that, in wake of my death, you would take my name.”

“Uncle, I already use your second name,” John protested.

“No, my boy. You could attend school, become a doctor, under my name. As a boy,” Hamish explained.

John glanced to his mother, & back at his uncle “What do you mean by that, uncle?”

“I mean, John, that we will not record my death, & you will assume my identity.” 

John moved back to rest against the wall, in need of the support, “You genuinely mean that, uncle Hamish?” His mind troubled itself trying to understand what this entailed. 

“Yes.” John’s beloved uncle smiled with love that gains its power from sacrifice. “Yes, my dear boy.”


End file.
